Don't You Remember
by NamelessPen
Summary: Gadis bersurai biru yang terus berada kebimbangan. Diantara kebimbangan untuk melepas atau terus mengikat cinta yang ia punya.
1. Chapter 1

**Judul** : Dont You Remember

 **Author** : Akihiro Imaizumi

 **Genre** : Romansa

 **Rating** : T

 **Pair :** KagaFem!Kuro

 **Warning :** EYD yang kurang baik, Fem!Kuroko, dll

 **Summary** :

Gadis bersurai biru yang terus berada kebimbangan. Diantara kebimbangan untuk melepas atau terus mengikat cinta yang ia punya.

(*)

Bintang bertabur di horizon gelap. Bulan sabit tak ketinggalan tampil di gelapnya malam ini. Suara serangga menjadi sebuah simfoni tersendiri. Dan sang gadis brunatte termangu diatas kursi bersofa biru, menopang dagu berwajah sendu.

Disamping kursi, berdiri sebuah meja kecil yang jana cukup untuk membawa senampan cangkir. Kini meja berkererenda itu disinggahi secangkir coklat panas – untuk beberapa waktu yang lalu. Telah hilang kepulan uap, seperti gadis itu yang kehilangan kesadarannya saat ini. Mengapung bebas dalam imaji. Mengorek kembali memori. Dimana tersimpan kenangan hitam seperti kopi.

Sekelebat ingatan mampir sejenak. Ia teringat kejadian dulu. Saat masih SMA, dulu sekali. Zaman yang tak yakin 'orang itu' akan mengingatnya. Dimana aku dan 'dia' dipertemukan oleh waktu senja. Yah, 'Dia'. Pemuda berambut merah.

Buku-buku tebal ia keluarkan dari tas. Mengambilnya agar tak terlalu membebani pundaknya. Setelah beban tas berkurang ia pun melangkah meninggalkan kelasnya. Kelaspun kosong setelah wanita bermahkota biru muda agkat kaki menuju lapangan olah raga.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk mencapai ruangan yang biasa digunakan ekstrakulikuler sekolahnya. Ada dua gedung olah raga, biasanya digunakan untuk ekstra basket dan sepak bola. Gadis berjaket hijau dengan surai selembut sakura tengah duduk di bench. Bola mata seindah _moon stone_ mengikuti gerak gerik para atlit basket SMA. Gadis dengan buku tebal di dada menghampiri surai pink.

"Momoi-san," panggilnya pelan. Atensi sang menejer klub basket msih utuh, tak mendengar panggilan disampingnya. Beberapa kali panggilan tak membuat lawan bicaranya menoleh, melirik pun tidak.

Ia berinisiatif mendekat sebelum sebuh bola oranye mencium manis kepala bermahkota lautan. Pusing sangat kepalanya. Matanya ia paksa untuk terbuka. Sia-sia, ia hanya bisa melihat gambar kabur berwarna senja.

"Tet-chan!" teriakan gadis pinkcat membuat seluruh pemain terlihat bingung melihat sang asisten menjerit tanpa alasan. Dengan khwatir sang manajer tim basket memotong jarak antara dirinya dengan gadis yang tergeletak dengan buku tebal yang menemani.

Ia letakkan kepala sahabatnya di pangkuan tangan menepuk pipi porselen, yang terlihat pucat, khawatir dengan keadaan yang takutnya semakin buruk.

Tiba-tiba sosok laki-laki bersurai merah marun mendekat ke arah dua gadis yang sedang berimpuh mata semerah rubi itu tersirat khawatir. Tangan berototnya ia satukan dengan kedua tangan yang saling menggenggam di depan badan.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tak sengaja melempar bolanya. Kukira di sebelah bench tidak ada orang," ucapnya kagok sedikit takut. Semua anggota basket tau jika sang menajer marah maka tunggu saja hukuman a la neraka. Batinmu akan tersiksa. Jiwamu akan meronta, karena tak kuat denga latihan ekstra.

Tanpa di duga sang manajer yang para pemain kira akan meledak marah, layaknya gunung merapi yang meluapkan laharnya, ternyata hanya diam saja. Terlihat tetes air mata.

"Tolong bawa ia ke UKS," ucapnya dengan suara serak. Badannya berdiri, tapi perasaannya bersimpuh. Tangannya mengusap kedua matanya yang sembab. "Kalian lanjutkan latihan tanpaku."

Pemuda bersurai merah kembali ke lapangan, tapi suara sang manajer membuatnya berhenti. "Hei, Bakagami! Kau yang harus membawanya, kau harus bertanggung jawab atas perbuatanmu"

Yang disebut 'Bakagami' hanya bisa mematung. "Ara... kenapa harus aku?" ia berucap pelan, jari telunjuknya menunjuk ke arah muka tanpa dosanya. "Karena kau yang melempar bola tadi," balas gadis pink sarat akan nada kesal.

"Tapi aku kan sudah minta maaf. Lagi pula, haruskah aku yang menggendongnya? Bukankah itu tidak sopan," kelaknya lagi.

Mendengar jawaban itu sang menejer semakin kesal. Kelemahan yang tadi ai tampakkan –berupa air mata- kini tak berbekas . Seperti sungai yang tadi baru mengalir kini menguap karena kemarahan.

"Jika kau membantah lagi akan kulipat gandakan latihanmu, ini juga sanksi karena kau tidak berhati-hati," telunjuk lentik itu menunjuk sang pemuda beralis cabang. Dengan berat hati ia mulai mengangkat tubuh gadis berambut biru muda. Setiap kali rambut brunatte bergoyang penciuman sang pemuda yang berajaan menuju UKS itu membau vanilla milkshake yang biasa ia temui di restoran kesukaannya.

Tangan kekarnya melepas gadis biru dengan berat hati. Jujur pemuda itu sedikit tak rela melepaskan tautan tangannya pada gadis kecil yang tingginya tak lebih dari 160 cm itu. Perasaan hangat menyelimuti hatinya. Membuat nya seperti orang bodoh yang berdiri disamping ranjang putih bersih. Ia pandangi gadis-vanila. Kira-kira apa yang disimpan oleh kelopak mata itu? Kejutankah? Seperti helaian biru lembut itu.

Mata itu terbuka sempurna. Menampakkan lensa sebiru langit yang menyimpan segala misteri. Dimana rahasia akan terbuka jika kau bisa membuka hatinya. Gadis yang menarik, pikir pemuda itu.

"Maaf karena sudah membuatmu pingsan. Aku tidak sengaja. Ku kira tadi tidak ada orang di sebelah bench," rangkaian kata yang sudah ia siapkan sedari tadi kini terlontar. Harap cemas agar pernyataan maafnya bisa membuatnya terselamatkan dari garangnya sang menejer.

(*)

Saat bangun kulihat berbadan tegap berdiri disamping ranjangku. Aku tahu bahwa kau yang melemparkan bola itu. Karena pada saat gym aku sudah melihat bola itu melayang menghampiri. Sayangnya aku telat untuk menghindarinya.

Sepertiku yang yang tak menyadari bahwa saat itulah tumbuh bibit yang tak kutabur. Kau yang menabur, tanpa sengaja. Dulu aku mengira perasaan itu sama dengan perasaanku kepada Cihiro-nii. Ternyata rasanya jauh lebih hangat dari perasaanku kepada Cihiro-nii. Jantungku seperti bermaraton jika di dekatmu. Selalu berdetak lebih cepat dan hangat.

Semenjak saat itu kita sering betatap muka. Bukan karena alasan yang tidak jelas, tapi karena aku yang menjadi manager menggantikan managaer kelas tiga ang mendekati ujian.

Aku terbiasa mengamati. Semua yang terjadi tak akan lepas dari observasiku. Variable-variabel tak akan lepas begitu saja dari mata saphire ini. Meski aku melihat kemampuan ini biasa saja. Tapi kalian memandangku layaknya hanya akulah yang bisa mengobservasi dunia ini.

Setiap kali latihan kusempatkan untuk memperhatikanmu. Bukan karena perasaan penasaran yang setiap malam menghantui. Tapi karena memang inilah pekerjaanku, layaknya Momoi-san. Karena pada saat kelas tiga aku maupun kau masih belum menyadari apa yang ada dalam dada masing-masing.

Meski begitu, di kelas akhir ini kita semakin sering menghabiskan waktu bersama, ke perpustakaaan untuk belajar. Mengajari otakmu yang memang sedikit lambat itu. Kau sering dianggap aneh oleh temanmu kerena melihatmu berbicara sendiri.

Jika itu membuatmu terganggu, sungguh ucapan maaf aka kusampaikan padamu. Aku tak tau harus menanggapi ini sebuah anugrah atau bencana. Keberadaanku yang sangat diambang batas manusia. Sampai-sampai eksistensiku tak ditangkap panca indra.

Setiap kali temanmu mendatangi dan mengejekmu kerena ragu dengan kewarasanmu kau hanya mengehela nafas. Kemudian kau menunjuk kearahku. Maaf pun terlontar dari bibir temanmu. Aku mengangguk dan menanggapi, " Tak apa-apa. Ini sudah biasa," yah, aku sudah terbiasa untuk dilupakan.

Tapi tidak untukmu. Kau akan mengetahui keberadaanku dengan mata layakya macan merah. Seperti namamu, Kagami Taiga. Macan yang mencari mangsanya, dengan mudah mangsa itu ditemukan karena sudah terbiasa. Terbiasa untuk mencariku.

Aku lelah mengingat memori itu, seperti mengais kenangan pahit yang kubur. Selain mendapat pahitnya kenangan kau juga akan merasa lelah karena mengais luka dalam yang kau simpan. Kuambil gelas berisi coklat, menyeruputnya pelan. Manis, seperti pagi hari indah yang kau berikan padaku seminggu sebelum kelulusan.

Semua ujian telah terlewati. Bagi seorang ibu yang lega karena anaknya yang tak kunjung pulang ditemukan dengan mudah di taman. Anak kelas tiga bernapas lega. Tak ada yang tertinggal untuk mengulang kembali kelas tiga untuk satu tahun.

Pagi itu kau menghampiriku, ke kelasku sambil menenteng tas yang belum kau letakkan. Suara besarmu mengajakku untuk ke suatu tempat. Dimana tak ada seorang pun yang tau kita berada disana, atap sekolah.

Langit biru membentang luas tanpa awan yang menghalangi sinar mentari. Lembayu bertiup ringan. Menerbangkan dedaunan musim semi. Dengan wajah sewarna rambutmu kau menyatakan isi hatimu. Semburat juga mampir ke wajahku. Jantungku berdetak labih cepat dari biasanya. Tapi wajahku datar, tak menunjukkan ekspresi yangkau harapkan. Aku hanya mengangguk.

Sudah seminggu kita tak bertemu. Dimana pertemuan singkat yang berakhir dengan jawaban yang mungkin bagimu tak menentu. Aku mengangguk yang berarti aku setuju. Tapi sepertinya kau tak paham dengan maksudku karena tiba-tiba kau beranjak dan meninggalkan tempat dudukmu.

Masih teringat sangat hari kelulusan yang menyakitkan. Tak ada eksistensimu. Bahkan saat aku ke apertemenmu kau tak berada disana. Hanya sepi senyap yang ada disana.

Perasaanmu sama hingga sat ini. Dimana aku kuliah sudah menginjak tahun ke-2. Aku bertekad untuk menyelesaikannnya lebih cepat. Secepat dirimu yang menghilang dari duniaku. Apakah kau melupakanku? Tak pernah ada kabar yang datang darimu. Seakan-akan dunia tak menijinkan aku bertemu denganmu.

Lembayu malam berhembus mengelus rambut biru. Tampaknya bulan bosan melihatku. Setiap malam, setiap hari, aku akan berada di depannya. Membongkar untuk mellihat memori lama.

Beberapa hari yang lalu aku dan kau saling bertemu. Tapi seakan mata ruby itu tak melihatku. Padahal mata itu yang akan pertama kali melihatku, dulu. Apakah memori tentangku telah terhapus waktu. Mataku hanya bisa menatap sayu.

Hatiku telah usang lelah menunggu. Tapi kuyakinkan diri bahwa kau akan datang menghampiri. Meski keyakinan itu hanya bertujuan untuk menghibur diri. Bagaimana tidak aku bersedih? Kau meninggalkanku tanpa pamit. Tiba-tiba menghlang seperti gerhana matahari yang datangnya pun tak pasti.

Aku akan selalu menjaga perasaan ini. Kehangatan yang pernah menemani. Meski dinginnya salju membekukan sang api. Apa yang kusimpan ini akan selalu murni. Seperti buah simalakama, ketika aku membuangnya aku hanyalah raga tanpa jiwa. Jika aku membawanya, kekosongan hati begitu terasa.

Tak ingatkah dirimu? Eksistensikukah yang tak layak dalam kepala bersurai merahmu?

Tak ingatkah dirimu? Ketika kita saling berbagi dalam sepi. Tanpa ada terucap pada bibir ini.

Tak ingatkah dirimu? Atau dirimu yang sudah berlabuh di dermaga yang tak pernahku tahu.

Ketika saat ini aku bertemu. Dirimu dibalut jaket hitam dengan tas kau smapirkan di bahu. Aku hanya disampingmu. Dan kau tak menyadari ku

Tak ingatkah dirimu?


	2. Chapter 2

-o-

Rubi itu melirik pada benda persegi tipis dengan tuts keyboard. Layarnya menampilkan tugas yang akan ia kumpulkan besok. Tugas dari doesan bagasa yang apa bila tidak dikerjakan kau harus menulis tugas itu di selembar kertas folio.

Pemuda berambut merah beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Ia lempar pandangannya kea rah jam berbentuk burger di meja kecil disamping tempat tidurnya. Jarum jam menunjuk angka, yang pendek menunjuk angka tujuh dan panjang di angka sepuluh.

Cahaya matahari menerobos masuk melewati gorden putih yang menggantung di jendela. Cahaya yang hangat. Sudah sejak jam dua pagi dini ia mengerjakan tugas ini. Ia sudah kapok. Jari-jarinya trauma menulis berlembar-lembar tugas di kertas foli, memaksa sang surau merah untuk mengeciljan ukuan huruf agar muat dilembaran putih bergaris.

Dengan segumpal rasa malas menggelayut di kakinya, Ia paksa untuk berjalan demi segelas air putih yang menyegarkan. Tubuh setinggi 189 cm itu sudah banyak mengeluarkan keringat sejak dua jam yang lalu. Mungkin kau mengira aneh seseorang di ruangan ber-AC berkeringat. Itu memang aneh jika AC itu difungsikan, sayangnya AC di kamarnya sedang rusak.

Setelah dari dapur ia memutuskan kembali ke kamar. Tangan kekarnya menarik kursi berkaki empat itu kemudian menyamankan dirinya, agar lebih konsentrasi dalam berperang melawan laptop jadul pemberian ayahnya.

Ia lirik bingkai foto di meja belajarnya. Sosok gadis berwajah datar. Helai birunya menenangkan siapa pun yang melihatnya. Sialnya para mausia tak akan melihatnya karena hawa keberadaannya –sangat- tipis. Sungguh beruntung seseorang beralis cabang bernama Kagami Taiga bisa menyadari sosok malaikat bewujud manusia ini.

Foto terbingkai warna merah. Seolah-olah pemilik bingkai itu tak akan membiarkan sang gadis pergi. Ditatapnya foto itu. Ia merindukannya, sangat merindukannya.

-o-

-o-

Kuletakkan bingkai itu di atas meja belajar agar selalu bisa mengingatmu. Mengingat netra birumu. Merasakan perasaan yang ambigu. Yang telah menghantui hari-hariku. Dimana hanyalah kamu yang mengisi mimpi-mimpi malamku.

Kuambil smartphone dari saku. Kulihat beberapa kontak yang mungkin bisa membantu. Sosok gadis pinkcat yang biasa menemanimu. Mantan manager yang mempunyai kemampuan mengumpullkan informasi.

Melihat tugas sudah selesai, hati ini sedikit terasa lega. Tapi sayangnya beban perasaan yang kupendam tak pernah terasa hilang. Rasa kehilangan.

Tas hitam-merah menyampir di bahu. Laptop, buku dan alat tulis sudah kumasukkan sedari tadi. Sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat untukku mencari informasi. Tentang sosok yang kucintai.

Jangan memandangku seperti julukanku, Bakagami. Meski terlambat menyadari, tapi tak akan kuberi waktu diri untuk menyesali. Aku memang sedikit tak mengerti dan kalian sebut diriku bodoh, idiot, tapi aku tak peduli. Aku tak boleh mengotori pemberian tuhan yang suci. Yah, perasaan ini.

Kakiku menapak di kafe kecil. Beberapa pengunjung terlihat mengisi meja di luar kafe, lebih sedikit yang memilih untuk duduk menikmati sarapan di dalam restoran. Mungkin karena pagi hari yang cerah ini.

Mata ini sibuk mencari, dimana duduknya sang pengepul informasi.

"Kagamin! Disini!" teriakan melengking itu mengumpulkan atensi ke meja paling sudut dalam kafe. Aku tahu itu mempermudah untuk mencari perempuan itu. Sayangnya panggilan itu juga yang membuatku tak nyaman oleh pandangan pengunjung yang penasaran dengan sosok yang dipanggil oleh suara melengking tadi.

Dengan sedikit menunduk menahan malu, kulangkahkan kakiku. Segera duduk seraya melepas jaket hitam. Tak biasa aku membalut tubuh dengan jaket ini. Karena biasanya jaket berwarna merah gelaplah yang akan membalut diri.

"Lama tak jumpa, Kagamin," wajah cantiknya semasa SMA dulu kini semakin dewasa. Tapi tak bisa kupungkiri bahwa mata merah mudah itu masih menyiratkan jenaka.

Sapaan darinya hanya kubalas daheman. Dengan sedikit melirik seorang pria yang terlihat lebih tunggi dariku saat masa SMA –sekarang pun ia masih lebih tinggi dariku-, "Kenapa harus ada gangguro disini?"

Pemuda bernama lengkap Aomine Daiki itu menatapku tak suka. Percuma, tatapan itu tak akan mempan karena sudah terbiasa. Kami memang sering membuat keributan dalam kelas dan berakhir dengan adu tatapan tajam dengannya. Konyol.

"Dai-chan memaksa ikut. Akhir-akhir ini dia ketat sekali dalam menjagaku. Seperti bodyguard saja," ia ucapkan kalimat terakhir dengan tawa renyah. Kulihat jari manisnya terjerat cincin indah berwarna biru tua. Oh, rupanya dia sudah mengambil start dariku. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum miris.

Beberpa hari yang lalu dalam kotak lokerku terdapat undangan. Kata seorang tema kuliahku kertas berisi undangan pernikahan itu diberi oleh seorang pria berkaca mata dengan rambut hitam pendek. Teringat olehku kakak kelas yang pernah menjadi ketua tim basket semasa SMA.

Kukira sakit itu tak akan sesakit ini jika kau pernah merasakan detak jantung lebih cepat di dekat orang yang kau sayangi. Masalahnya adalah bagiku ini adalah yang pertama kali, dan aku berharap juga yang terakhir. Susah untuk melupakan gadis penunggu perpustakaan itu. Sering aku mencarinya di lorong rak buku dan berakhir dengan terikanku yang keras. Membuat semua atensi pengunjung terkumpul padaku, dia hanya tertawa. Ah, masa-masa yang indah sekaligus menakutkan.

Indah karena sering menghabiskan waktu dengannya. Menakutkan karena kedatangannya yang tidak terduga.

Pemuda tan* melihat jam tangannya, "Aku ada kuliah setengah jam lagi. Aku pergi dulu Satsuki," ia berucap sambil mengusap puncak kepala Momoi Satsuki. Gadis bersurai pink itu merajuk tak suka. Telunjuk rival basketku mengarah ke mukaku. Kemudain ia berucap, "Antar Satsuki pulang, ia harus selalu aman. Aku tak ingin ia lecet sedikit pun. Ingat itu Bakagami!" dengan tas menyelampir di pundak kiri ia pun ngeloyor pergi.

"Ada perlu apa Kagamin? Baru pertama kali ini bertemu setelah lulusan SMA. Apa kau mencari karena rindu dengan sang manager atau sang gadis bersurai biru?"

"Mungkin jika jawabannya untuk seseorang bersurai biru kau bisa membantu?"

Pembicaraan kami berakhir setelah mengetahui apa yang kucari. Tak akan rela aku melihatnya pergi. Aku tahu ini salahku yang meniggalkannya sendiri. Tiba-tiba meninggalkannya tanpa permisi.

"Yo, sekarang akan kuantar kau," setelah membayar di kasir kamu keluar dari kafe kecil itu. Menjauh dari kafe yang semakin siang semakin banyak pengunjung.

Kaki berhighills tak seberapa tinggi tiba-tiba berhenti. Membuatku turut menghentikan kaki. "Etto… Kagamin tidak perlu repot-repot untuk mengantarku sampai rumah. Setelah ini aku ada rapat dengan rekan kerjaku. Jadi Kagamin bisa meninggalkanku disini," tolaknya dengan halus. Aku mengerti.

Kubiarkan ia lepas dari pengawasanku. Ia yang meminta. Aku khawatir jika terjadi apa-apa. Aku hanya tak mau gangguro itu memarahiku karena tak menepati janji. Beberapa menit aku berdebat dengan wanita pink itu tapi hasilnya sangat bisa ditebak, wanita selalu menang.

Kuputuskan untuk kembali pulang. Hatiku terasa lebih tenang. Hanya ada rasa senang. Semoga hari esok adalah hari yang tepat untuk melakukan rencana yang baru saja ia rancang.

-o-

*Tan : gelap

AN : Terima kasih sudah mau membaca. Masih ada lanjutannya, loh! Tinggalkan kritik dan sarang untuk perbaikan.

Bye


	3. Chapter 3

Kubiarkan diriuku jatuh. Dalam kesendirian yang jenuh. Teramat sulit untuk keluar dari lubang masa lalu. Tapi aku tak boleh jatuh terlalu jauh. Cukup. Aku lelah untuk menyimpan perasaan yang tak pernah terungkapkan. Haruskah aku bicara. Tak bisakah ia yang lebih dahulu menyapa.

Kenapa? Setiap aku melewatiny bahakan ia seperti tak tahu siapa yang melewati di depan matanya. Seperti tadi siang. Diamana ia menggunakan jaket hitam. Berjalan cepat, seolah memang ingin menghindar.

Ah, atau mungkin aku yang terlalu egois. Aku terlalu sibuk dengan pikiran-pikiranku yang tak logis. Hanya memandang diri sebagai korban tragis. Dan tak sadar banyak alasan yang membuatnya pergi dari duniaku. Alasan kenapa ia tak bisa dihubungi. Alasan kenapa ia tak menyadari aku berjalan di depannya.

Mungkin saja ia mempunyai sebuah alasan untuk setiap pertanyaan yang kulontarkan. Ya, itu semua mungkin. Bagaimana tidak? Dunia ini terlalu menarik dengan kejadian-kejadian kebetulan. Bahkan kebetulan yang menyakitkan.

Kutolehkan kepalaku ke belakang, guna melihat jam kelas yang terus berdetak. Kurang sepuluh menit lagi jam kuliah selesai. Setelah itu aku akan segera pulang. Mengistirahatkan tubuh yang sejak kemarin meminta jatah untuk sejenak berbaring menutup mata.

"Kuroko-san," panggil dosen bahasa inggris. Aku menghentikan langkahku.

"Ada sebuah surat untukmu," ia perlihatkan sebuah amplop putih kecoklatan dengan tinta merah di atasnya. Tanpa berpikir panjang surat itu telah berpindah tangan. Setelah berucap terima kasih aku pun pergi. Meski aku benar-benar penasaran dengan isinya amplop misterius ini tak kunjung kubuka. Tubuhku sudah meronta-ronta untuk meminta jatah istirahat.

Sampai di rumah, tas terlempar ke kasur berseprei biru lau. Kurebahkan tubuhku di atas kasur empuk. Melepas penat. Meninggalkan kesadaran, terlelap.

-o-

Deringan nyaring telepon membuatku terbangun. Telepon flip berwarna hitam terambil tanganku. Sebuah pesan dari nomor tidak dikenal terlihat di notifikasi. Karena penasaran ku pencet tombol 'open'.

'Aku menunggumu'

Terkirim pada jam tiga sore. Sekarang sudah jam tujuh malam. Dimana matahari telah waktunya untuk beristirahat. Yang berarti sudah sejak empat jam yang lalu ponsel flip ini berdering. Bar daya batrei terlihat berwarna merah, kehabisan daya karena terus berteriak untuk membangunkanku. Nomor yang tak kukenal malas untuk membalasnya.

Kuambil kresek hitam berisi pakaian ganti yang sengaja kubawa untuk acara senam tadi pagi. Surat putih kecoklatan menyembul diantara buku-buku. Ah, aku lupa ini kan sura yang diberikan oelh dosenku saat matkul sastra tadi siang.

Surat lusuh itu kini telah sobek bagian kepalanya. Telah terkoyak hingga mengeluarkan kertas buku tulus yang terlipat rapi. Dibagian pojok kanan atas terdapat tinta merah bertuliskan KT.

KT? Apa lagi ini. Belum kubaca saja aku sudah tak mengerti dari dua hurufnya. Langsung baca saja lah.

-u-

 _Lama tak jumpa ya?_

 _Sudah lama aku tak melihatmu. Menatap netra birumu yang membuatku candu. Bahkan otakku tak bisa menghilangkan bayangmu dalam pikirku._

 _Maaf jika perkataanku lancang. Tapi kupikir ini adalah waktu yang lebih tepat. Karena kita berduasudah berusia matang. Jadi tak masalahkan jika aku mengungkapkan rasa sukaku?_

 _Maafkan aku karena telah meninggalkanmu, tanpa jejak. Sebenarny aku hanya tak ingin melihat wajah sedihmu ketika aku berkata aku akan pergi untuk kuliah. Dan sekarang aku baru sadar bahwa aku salah. Salah karena tak berpamitan kepadamu._

 _Untuk itulah aku mengirimu surat ini. Untuk melihatmu. Saling bertemu melepas candu-meski untuk sementara-. Karena ketika jauh darimu, candu itu kembali menghampiri, bahkan lebih kuat lagi._

 _Nanti jam tiga sore. Tepat setelah detang jam kota berbunyi tiga kali, kuharap kau datang menemuiku._

 _Sincerllly_

 _Kagami Taiga_

-u-

Perasaan lega membuat Kagami membentangkan tangannya. Seraya menghirup udara dalam-dalam. Menimati ringannya hebmbusan nafas, yang tak seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Hari dimana dadanya sesak penuh rasa bersalah.

Kertas yang baru saja ia sobek dari buku kuliahnya sekarang sudah penuh oleh barisan kalimat, yang ia susun sedemikan rupa agar enak dibaca oelh gadis yang sering berkunjung di mimpinya.

Setelah ini ia akan memberikan surat ini kepada dosen Kuroko –ia sudah mengetahui informasi ini dari Momoi-. Ia tak bisa memberikanny langsung karena ia juga ada kuliah siang hingga malam. Tapi ia hanya akan mengikuti matkul siang hingga sore. Karena jam tiga sore nanti ia sudah harus memenuhi janji.

Surat itu sudah terbungkus kertas putih kecoklatan dengan rapi. Siap untuk diantarkan. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama ia pun berangkat menuju kampus gadis sang penyuka vanilla shake. Kini surat itu pun sudah berpindah tangan.

Pemudah bersurai merah itu pergi dengan perasaan lega. Setelah ini akan ada matkul kimia pangan. Ah, pelajaran kesukaannya. Dengan semangat ia akan melahapnya.

-u-

Seorang pemuda bernetra merah menatap jam di tangan. "Sudah jam setengah empat, kenapa ia belum datang? Ah, mungkin sebentar lagi," batinnya dalam hati. Ia terus terlihat seperti orang bingung. Selain karena takut Kuroko Tetsuna tak datang, ia juga lelah karena kulah siang tadi.

Akhirnya mata merah itu tenggelam dibalik kelopak mata. Melepaskan jiwa dari raga menuju mimpi fana.

-o-

Kaki kecil itu berlari. Rambut biru yang ia kuncir melompat ke kanan-kiri. Tapi tak peduli. Tas kecil mepnyampir di tangan kiri, hanya bermodal itu ia datang kemari, taman kota yang sedikit sepi untuk malam ini. Tapi jangan kira tas itu ringan. Banyak buku yang ia bawa hingga memenuhi tasnya.

Mata saphire itu mencari. Diantara bangku taman. Diantara lalu lalang para pejalan kaki. Diantara semak belukar yang bisa ia temui.

Saat ditengah taman kota, dimana air mancur menghiasi, matanya memandang pemuda bersurai merah yang bersandar pada pohon. Tertidur nyenyak, layaknya bayi yang kelelahan menunggu hadiah dari ibunya. Ia hampiri dengan langkah pelan, takut membangunkan sang surai merah.

"Kagami-kun!" suara lembutnya membangunkan sang pemuda. Mata merah itu terbuka tak percaya. Sosok gadis yang ia claim miliknya ada di depan mata.

Mata bertemu. Tak ada perasaan semu. Hanya kesucian yang mengisi hati. Saling mencintai.

"Kuroko! Ayo kita duduk dulu," berdiri, mengucek mata, kemudian mengibaskan tangan ke arah celana yang kotor oleh tanah. Pemuda itu berjalan menuju salah satu bangku yang mengitari air mancur. Dibawah lenter kuning yang menaungi pengunjung.

Diantara mereka berdua hanya ada kesunyian. Sebelum sebuah suara kecil meminta maaf dengan nada bersalah.

"Maaf, aku datang terlambat," ia hanya bisa menunduk. Menunggu jawaban dari sang "tiger". Berbeda dengan gadis penyuka vanila yang menunduk, pemuda itu malah mengacak surai biru itu sambil tertawa.

"Ini tak seberapa lama dari pada kamu yang menunggu bertahun-tahun," entah kenapa apa yang di katakan Kagami ini benar seperti kenyataannya. Kuroko Tetsuna menunggu kepulangannya. Pemuda itu menatap netra biru.

"…" hanya bisa membisu.

"Maukah kamu menerima sesuatu dariku?" tangan kekarnya merogoh kotak dalam saku. Atensi sang gadis berpindah dari datarnya tanah menuju tangan sang pemuda. Ketika dibuka, kotak kecil berwarna biru itu menampakkan cincin rubi. Berwarna merah menyala.

"Hm," wanita itu mengangguk. Kemudian menggeleng, bermaksud ingin menyadarkan dir agar tidak mengulangi kesalahan di masa lampau. Dimana ia hanya menjawab dengan anggukan, dan sang "tiger" –ia anggap- tak mengerti.

"Ya, aku menerimanya," semburat merah mampir di pipi mereka masing-masing. Sang pemuda, yang kesehariannya memang tak bergelut dengan yang namanya cinta, melenggang pergi untuk membeli vanil. Mencoba untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya.

Sang "tiger" kembali dengan dua buah gelas ditangan. Gelas itu berwarna putih dan merah –dengan gelembung di dalam gelas merah-. Tiba-tiba saat di depan gadis, kaki pemuda tersandung sesuatu –tas berisi banyak buku tebal- hingga ia terjatu ke depan.

'Brak!'

'Hm! rasa vanila!' pikir sang pemuda

Jangan dibayangkan apa yang tak sengaja mereka lakukan.

-end-

AN : Akhirnya selesai juga. Makasih yang sudah mau mensupport saya dengan memberika review. Arigatou gozaimasu *bungkuk-bungkuk*


End file.
